Pokemon Plateau (OLD)
by Odatheauthor
Summary: Competitors take part in the most wild game show ever invented, pokemon plateau, however there is a twist, if they lose a battle, they lose their pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: Rules of the Game

\- TRANSMISSION BROADCASTING -

There is a Blue haired Girl on the vision. She is slim and wears a shirt on it that says "Pokemon Plateau Master Trainer".

"HELLO NEW CHALLENGER" She shouts. You, have been selected to join the pokemon Plateau, the finest long-term spectator sport in all of the Eight United Regions. This will not only test your skills as a trainer, but allow you to rise to fame and fortune on your pokemon adventures."

"My name is June, but you probably already knew that." She says as she smiles. "However, I don't know if you understand the rules of our competition."

The vision flashes to a map of the island. June's voice comes on again.

"This is the Island of the Pokemon Plateau. Overall in size its about 1/2th of the Kanto Region. We have about 5 city locations, and every biome in the wild. Once you arrive, you will be given a starter pokemon. This is your entry into the competition."

The vision goes back to June.

"So, you may be asking, how do you win. Well, if I told you how to win, then I'd be spoiling the end." June cracks a smirk on her face. "However, I will tell you how you lose."

"Everytime you compete in a pokemon battle, you are gambling with your pokemon. If your pokemon loses a pokemon battle, your opponent can choose to press their victory and take your pokemon. If the pokemon you have taken is your last pokemon then you are eliminated from the plateau, and your career as a pro is over for good."

The vision changes to a picture of a smartphone-device.

"This is your Plateau Gear, It allows you to access data on matches, contact friends, is a pokedex, and has a full functioning map of the island. It is pretty much the ultimate navigation device for the plateau."

The vision flashes back to June.

" Thank you Contestant #15000 for signing up to join our plateau. The last thing I need from you is a username to have you registered under. Please tell me what your screen name is now. "

"My name is Untamed Magical" A man responds outside the screen

"Thank you for signing up Untamed Magikarp. Welcome to the plateau." June responds.

The Screen cuts to black.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

A boy is lying on his back in an open field. The grass is tall. Aside from him, no one is around. It is quiet. He wears a gray shirt with only 5 numbers upon the shirts torso reading #15000.

Time of about an hour passes, he's not asleep but he just lays. Nearly lifelessly. Until it all changes. Until a young man sees his body when he is walking.

"Hey Kid, get up." The man shouts. The man was tall and husky. Some could question whether his mass was muscle or fat. But either way, he seemed fixated on this kid.

"What's your name son." He cockily shouts at the boy laying down. "You gots to have one of those."

The boy remains silent even as the man continues to shout at him. Until the boy finally breaks.

"Please stop talking to me." the boy had angrily.

"HA, do you think you can get rid of me like that." The man responded. "You probably would be easy prey for me to get my second pokemon from. " The man starts to laugh hysterically.

"Hey, what's your real name anyway, KID. We all gots one of them, don't we. Like, we all go by codenames, but i think the audience is gonna wanna hee ya one at least once before I end ya career."

As the man had taunted, the boy finally sits up.

"Phonies like you don't deserve to even know what my real name is. I could probably beat you easily in a battle." the boy says.

With this spike in confidence the boy quickly ends up going from sitting to standing in just a few seconds. There is a new fiery spirit to him.

"HA HA, so the runt shows some spirit. Took em long enough. So, if I ain't gonna get your real name, what should I call ya RUNT." The man responds with a fire in his voice.

"You can call me UntamedMagical. What should I call you, if your so cocky." the boy responds, with far more confidence than he had before.

"Not as much as a runt as I thought you was, Magical. You can call me EternalLeeroy. So how bouts it. Is a one on one good enough for ya. Or are YA not ready to battle me ." Leeroy responds to Magical.

"I'll fight a fool like you any day, any week. So, how about we begin Leeroy."

"I'm down whenever you are." Leeroy responds. "I challenge you"

"I accept" Untamed says.

Suddenly, both Leeroy and Untamed hear a bell ring from their plateau gear.

"Let the match between EternalLeeroy and UntamedMagikarp begin" June's voice says as it comes from both of their gears.


	3. Interlude 1

"State your name!" demanded a man who was dressed in a blue suit. He was standing inside of a security booth with a screen table under him. He was talking to a young teenager.

"My name is Kato Amane" the teenager responded quickly. "I've come to your booth to find refuge sir"

"Refuge for what?" the man demanded to Kato. "Ya look a little young to be having troubles that you need refuge for. Why don't you leave the troubles to the lords of Ransei."

As Kato heard the man speak, his face turned red and his fist clenched as fast as a stampede of tauros.

"Because the lords aren't stopping their constant wars against each other. What can a person do to escape this misery!" Kato angrily shouts.

"Wait, do you actually think there's more in life than war?, Look kid, on this island none of us get peace. Your immigration is denied. Enjoy the rest of your life." The suited man responds.

" I HATE THIS" Kato shouts.

As Kato leaves the desk he begins to walk to the exit door of the building.

"Hey, kid" a man says as he walks up to Kato.

"What do you want?" Kato responds.

"I want to give you what you desire."

"How can some person create peace on Ransei"

"I can't give Ransei peace, but I can give it to you"

"I'll listen"

"My name is Victor Castille, Some call me the gamemaster. If you join my game, I'll get you to the 7 Region League. Then you won't ever have to deal with this madness again. Sound like a deal?"

"I'll listen…." Kato responded

"Hahahaha…. Great, because I'll have a lot of explaining to do. Castille responds.

Castille and Kato walk out and exit the building together, preparing for the road ahead of them both.


	4. Chapter 3: UntamedMagikarp VS Leeroy

"Wait, Wait, Wait…." EternalLeeroy tries to hold himself in from laughing.

"YOUR NAME IS ACTUALLY UNTAMEDMAGIKARP. THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER-"

"Let the battle commence" June's voice says from the plateau gear excitedly.

"Shut your mouth Leeroy, you're only stalling because you don't want your life in this game to be ended so soon. " Untamed quickly remarks interrupting Leeroy. "Please, let us start our battle already."

"Let the battle commence" June's voice says from the plateau gear more excitedly.

"I'M SORRY MAGIKARP, IT'S JUST YOUR NAME IS" Leeroy tries to hold it in for a moment. "SO STUPID"

"You know, you're not doing yourself any favors for when I kick you out of the league." Untamed responds.

"ARE YOU A COMEDIAN?" Leeroy shouts as he continues to laugh.

"Well, I know you are, everything you say is a fu-"

" COME ON GUYS, I WANT YOU TO BATTLE" June's voice shreeks out of the plateau gear interrupting Untamed.

"Well, I guess we should get on with this." Untamed says with a sigh.

"AGREED" shouts Leeroy.

"Pokemon, I choose you."

"POKEMON, I CHOOSE YOU"

Leeroy and Untamed shouted in unison. However if someone was watching from about 100 ft away they would probably only hear Leeroy. As the two shout, each one throws their pokeball upon the ground below. Red light darts out of the balls centers upon the field where they are battling and the balls effortlessly return to hand.

The pokemon to emerge from the light are both humanlike in stance. Two hands and feet, a face. Both stand at roughly 2 feet and something inches.

"Machop!"

"Croagunk"

The two pokemon shout upon emerging. There is an eagerness to fight upon both pokemon's faces.

"SOOO," shouts Leeroy.

"Yeah?" responds Untamed.

" Which of these pokemon is YOURS?"

"Wait, you don't know which of these pokemon is your own. I thought you already battled on the plateau?"

"NOPE" Leeroy cockily shouts.

"You know, we should probably check our plateau gears." Untamed says as he takes his gear out and turns it on.

Upon launching there's a menu with about 6 buttons. Plateau League,Pokemon,Communications, Navigation, Settings and June A.I.

Untamed presses the pokemon button and the plateau gear transforms into a large screen with a camera. It looks as if its an augmented reality, where above each pokemon the pokemon's name is shown and the trainer's name is shown. As he looks through the Gear he notices the UntamedMagikarp name over Machop.

"Okay Leeroy, I think Croagunk is yours and Machop is mine." Untamed says.

"Thanks for the info Magikarp, you know I'm surprised your pokemon isn't a-"

"A Magikarp, very funny Leeroy." Untamed sarcastically remarks. "Now can I actually kick your butt.

"SOUNDS TO BE ABOUT THAT TIME" Leeroy Shouts. "Croagunk CHARGE Machop"

"Machop, stay in a defensive stance, be ready when he comes." Untamed responds.

As Croagunk begins to charge Machop, Machop remains in a defensive position waiting for his arrival as it ever veers closer.

"Machop, Low Kick!." Untamed shouts with a fire in his voice.

The Kick lands on Croagunk at almost perfect timing as Croagunk hits the floor within a second.

"WAIT WHAT!" Leeroy says. "Croagunk, use poison sting when he comes close.

"Machop use Karate Chop, Now."

As the two pokemon race to land their strikes, the two hands clash in the battle and bounce off of eachother.

"That's the spirit!, Croagunk stand up QUICKLY." Leeroy shouts

"Machop, karate chop him, NOW"

As Croagunk starts standing up he is faced with Machop's hand about to hit him. Croagunk swiftly uses his hands and clamps down on Machop's hand.

"Machop,LOW KICK NOW"

Machop swings his left leg at Croagunk's feet and knocks him airborne and only hanging on from Machop's clamped hand.

"Croagunk, DON'T LET GO" Leeroy shouts.

"Machop, Karate Chop him one more time"

As Croagunk goes airborne, Machop slams his other hand right into Croagunk's torso and sends him sliding off of Machop's hand and into the grass.

"HANG IN THERE CROAGUNK" Leeroy shouts.

Croagunk is panting as it stands. Sweat starts dripping down his face from his cheeks. It's knees

Start to bend in.

"Machop, prepare to rush it and karate chop."

As Croagunk continues trying to hold a collapse in, defeat creeps up as if it was inevitable.

"HANG ON, don't let yourself get beaten by A MAGIKARP" Leeroy Shouts.

"Machop, finish him"

As Machop starts to rush in, Croagunk starts to collapse in on itself. His knees hit the floor, followed by his upper body flipping down face first.

"Congratulations UntamedMagikarp, you have defeated Eternal Leeroy" June's voice says as it projects through both Untamed and Leeroy's plateau gears.

The writing is on the wall. This battle is over, and Leeroy's career would soon be coming to an end.


	5. Chapter 4: Good Game

"….you have defeated EternalLeeroy"

It was the words broadcaast to both combatants.

Leeroy falls to the floor knees first. His body seems lifeless compared to the energy it used to have.

"This…. Is my end then" He whimpers out loud. It is not vibrant with enthusiams like it normally is.

"CONGRATULATIONS UNTAMED MAGIKARP!" June's voice pretty much screams out of Untamed's plateau Gear. "Turn me on!"

"Turn me on"

"Turn me on" June's voice seems to be stuck in a loop coming from the gear. As if the message was prerecorded.

"Turn me on"

As this is going down Untamed hasn't reacted much at all to winning the match. He body, while not as defeated as Leeroy, seems to be unfocused.

"Untamed, I think she wants you to turn on your plateau gear." Leeroy says.

It takes a few seconds before Untamed even responds.

"Oh, I should probably do that."

Untamed takes the gear out of his pocket and presses the power button on the gear.

"HELLO UNTAMEDMAGIKARP" June's voice immediately shouts from the gear." You have defeated EternalLeeroy in battle, and you now have to make a choice. "

The Screen on his gear flashes from june to a menu with two buttons.

June continues saying. "You can choose to, PRESS YOUR VICTORY on EternalLeeroy, and take his Croagunk as your own. Thus eliminating him from Pokemon Plateau. Then you get Croagunk as your very own pokemon. But you can also not press your victory, then EternalLeeroy will keep his pokemon and remain in the competition. This choice is up to you. HAVE FUN!"

"So, this is my end." EternalLeeroy mutters. "I just KNOW that my time is about to come to a close here. I had a good fight with you Magikarp."

Untamed stares at the screen. You know Leeroy, I've had a fun time too. Enjoy the other side.

Untamed Taps the screen.


	6. Chapter 5: Open Road

Untamed Taps the screen.

"Hey, Leeroy, it's been a good game. I hope to fight you again sometime." Untamed says with a smirk on his face.

"UntamedMagikarp!" June says with the same infectious energy in her voice.

"GOOD GAME WIMP!" Leeroy shouts. Leeroy begins to sweat on his body. His heart rate starts to rise.

"You have decided not to press your claim on EternalLeeroy. Therefore, HE REMAINS A COMPETITOR IN THE PLATEAU!" June shouts.

Those words hit with the impact of an avalanche. The ever rising heartbeat of Leeroy just halts. One could say that the seconds after had seemingly halted.

And then Leeroy collapses to the ground.

"GOODBYE" Leeroy shouts.

Untamed walks up to the collapsed body of Leeroy.

"Hey, Leeroy. Ummmmmm I actually didn't take your pokemon. You are still in this game."

The awkwardness of the situation takes a few seconds to get to Leeroy.

"WAIT, WHAT" Leeroy shouts and springs right back up on to his own two feet. "For a second there I thought I was a goner.

"Nope" Untamed responds. "You are alive. Hey, mind if I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Ummmm, SURE"

"Do you remember any bits of your life before joining this show?"

There's a moment of silence as puzzlement reaches Leeroy's face.

"Now, that you mentioned it…. I don't." Leeroy responds with confusion.

" It's honestly weird, I know what a pokemon is, I know what a game show is, but I can't remember any of the details beyond what these concepts are. I remember the motions but not the details. I don't even know if I've ever owned a Machop in my life." Untamed's voice fires up more as he continues to talk.

"But what I do know is that my heart inside of me says to not take your pokemon, as you don't deserve to be knocked out of this competition. You deserve to live. You deserve to help me create a name for good people in this world where those who are innocent get knocked out so soon." Untamed had ended his words with a fiery passion inside of his voice. It through his words had escalated to near shouting levels.

A few more seconds of quiet emulate from the field of which their battle had just happened.

"Now Leeroy, do you want to help me on my journey. "

Leeroy, who was normally boastful and loud was notably silent. Surprisingly, he had listened to every word Untamed had said. Finally he began to speak.

"Magikarp, I will follow you to the ends of this game. You have spared me. I have your back."

"Thanks Leeroy, now it's time to go to Plateau City."

The two companions begin to walk to Plateau City and start the journey of a lifetime together.

* * *

"What do we do with her sir, she knows too much about the rules of the plateau."

"If we can't let her back to the real world, let's put her inside the plateau, that way, she'll be kept from the viewers."

"Got it"

* * *

 **Hello, this is an author's update. I had been busy for a while but I finally was able to conclude the first arc of pokemon plateau. I hope you like it.**

 **Look forward to the second arc which I want to get pre written so i can release chapters semi-frequently in march. In addition I have plans in the works to release chapters 1-6 in a super cut version of it and clean up a lot of it. My style of story production i consider to be more akin to a manga where I release chapters piece by piece and later compile them into a more volume format for those who want it that way. The supercuts eventually become the official canonical versions until they get officially upgraded. In addition expect a rework of chapter three in the near future as it is the last one I wrote before I basically remastered the vision for the story. I hope you guys enjoy, and review it to share your thoughts and influence development. Thank you**

 **-OdatheAuthor**


	7. Interlude 2

**YOUR PROGRAM HAS BEEN INTERRUPTED**

"Do not daze off viewer." A mysterious voice says.

"I need to have your attention, because my career and life may be on the line sneaking this out there to you. My name is Riku. I am one of the producers behind Pokemon Plateau. I can't warn you of much, especially during the normal broadcast of the show. However I would advise you to pay close attention, because this is a glimpse you wont get during Oda's normal broadcast. Please watch the following clip with caution.

* * *

 **EXCLUSIVE TRANSMISSION BROADCASTING**

"What do we do with her sir, she knows too much about the rules of the plateau."

"If we can't let her back to the real world, let's put her inside the plateau, that way, she'll be kept from the viewers."

"Got it. However it feels like a sabotaging move to place a well known figure inside of the Plateau like this, do you think the players will catch on."

"Not with our software. We can mask her looks and even potentially her get her inside."

"Okay then sir I'll put &UN$ inside of the Plateau."

"You better get this d neR #%^&*^&$%^*&**

 **EXCLUSIVE TRANSMISSION OVER**

* * *

Author's Note:

After a Hiatus I've decided to return to the story, I think my writing has gotten better and I'm excited to bring for you the second arc. 

-OdatheAuthor


	8. Chapter 6: Casting Call

"Heh, I win." A man mutters as the man's opponent falls before him on his knees.

"That w- was my last pokemon." The opponent stumbles to spit out upon falling to his knees.

"So then, It's gonna be my second then."

" The winner of the Expedition match at Vicinica Stadium is BENKITE" Shouts June. The crowd who had filled Vicinica stadium erupts with excitement over how the match went. "Now Benkite, what will be the fate of AgaveNectar's Growlithe."

"Ohohoh, that suckers mine now." replies BenKite with a grin on his face.

"Benkite has taken AgaveNectar's Growlithe, making him out of the running and eliminated from the game."

"Oh nooooo, please change your mind BenKite." Agave says while frantically scrambling.

"Kid, Pokemon is an adult's game, now SCRAM."

As the conversation is happening, June walks over to AgaveNectar. "Any final words for all of your fans?"

"Please, there has to be a way I can still play." Agave shouts.

" IN your DREAMS kid. Ohohoh." Benkite shouts.

"Crap"

As this was happening June walks away from Agave and into the middle of the stadium.

" Count down with me folks. 3… 2… 1… GOODBYE"

Red and Blue Pixels engulf AgaveNectar from the ground, and in just a split second he is gone.

" That was it folks for today's episode of Rising Stars at the Vicinica. Tune in tomorrow to see a highlighted match unlike any other."

* * *

The TV shuts off. UntamedMagikarp and EternalLeeroy are sitting on separate beds in their room.

" Why do we even have TV here?" Untamed asks.

"Because, it's fun I guess." Leeroy responds.

" But, if you think about it this way, aren't we supposed to be on a TV show."

"Well, Yeah."

" Then how in the name of Arceus does this make sense!"

"The more you think about it, well."

"EXACTLY, it doesn't. Everytime I think about the plateau, its inconsistencies just hurt my head. Not that it bothers me, it just makes me not want to think about it."

"Then just DON'T."

"Thanks for the advice leeroy, but I've been trying. We made it all the way to Plateau city now, and nothing still makes sense. "

"Maybe, we should apply to be on Rising Stars."

"Is that really the next step?"

"WELL YEAH, we came to be on TV, so if thats whats on our tv maybe that's what the actual people are watching at home."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm tired and gonna take a nap. "

"A NAP NOWWW?" Leeroy says with astonishment on his face. "You can't!"

As Leeroy looked over at Magikarp, he could see that he had already fallen asleep.

"I suppose we can do it tomorrow." Leeroy says and sighs as he goes to sleep.


	9. Chapter 7: Introduction to the Vicinica

The outside of Vicinica Stadium was quite the spectacle. There was a red carpeted road for about a quarter mile leading up to it, on the sides there were giant red and white marble statues of pokemon who had yet to evolve. The actual building had a wide door on the outside with the walls of the building being filled with red and white vertical stripes, and above the doors was one of the biggest monitors you would ever see playing a video on loop as you walk in.

The Video took place seemingly at a news desk. With June sitting down.

"Why hello there, welcome to Vicinica Stadium." She says with a smile on her face. "This is Vicinica Stadium, the greatest novice stadium ever invented. Here we have all kinds of formats that could get you to start your career as a Plateau Pro Battler. "

June puts her hand to the side of her mouth as if she's whispering, winks, and exclaims "You can even be on international TV."

The screen flashes to her in glasses at a chalkboard. "Here is the lowdown on our various formats, LET'S DO THIS!.

Rising Stars Single Battle is a single 1v1 pokemon for players who have less than 3 wins in a battle at a stadium Match, it's a good way to launch your career and win some Pokemon along the way.

Rising Stars Double Battle is a 2v2 match. Its for those who are more akin to like double battles than the single battle fair. But same rules for wins as the single battle with appearances.

Rising Stars Graduation Tournament is the final Rising Stars format, it happens monthly and puts 16 of the best rising stars against each other, to see who will graduate to the professional scene. To qualify you have to get your three rising stars wins. The top 4 in this tournament get licensed for the other Plateau City stadiums.

Of course we have other formats but PSSH, ya don't need to know about THOSE. Either way, I look forward to refereeing you guys' matches. So let the games begin."

* * *

UntamedMagikarp and EternalLeeroy finally had entered the actual Vicinica Stadium.

"That walk took FOREVER." said EternalLeeroy.

"At least we're here now." Untamed responds.

The Inside of Vicinica stadium was akin to a mall, booths line all the walls on the lowest level, while the upper levels seem to be space to cram as many pokemon battles in as possible.

Suddenly, both Leeroy and Untamed's Plateau Gear buzzes.

"I.. should probably check on that." Untamed Says.

As Untamed opens his Plateau Gear, the six buttons that were there earlier were still present, but at the top there was a button called Vicinica Stadium.

Untamed presses the Vicinica stadium button.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for using this as my cliffhanger Guys. Get ready for the next chapter, because its going to be quite the doosey

-OdaTheAuthor


	10. Chapter 8: Now Loading

Upon pressing the Vicinica button on his plateau gear, UntamedMagikarp was greeted by one of the most heinous things humanity had ever invented, a loading screen.

"Well, this is new." Magikarp says.

After the brief Loading Time another screen arose upon his plateau gear. Unlike the normal blue background on his screen, the screen turned to a black color with yellow buttons. It made the shift even more jarring than what was expected. The buttons that were displayed on the screen were as follows. Direct Challenge, Rising Stars,Spectate, and Underground Play. Also noted on the screen was a question button at the upper right corner.

"Well that's a menu!" Leeroy Exclaims.

"Yeah, no kidding. I guess this really is the starting place for the plateau isn't it."

Magikarp paused for a moment.

"If most of these people are here for fame, why would they ever even play on the streets, because those matches don't have a chance of actually being broadcast."

"I guess we should try this out MAGIKARP." Leeroy says.

"I guess so."

Magikarp pushes the button Rising Stars on his Plateau Gear. A sound effect plays as the screen whirls to show the battle formats, Single and Double. Magikarp quickly taps the single button.

"That's the obvious choice."

The screen flashes to June waving a flag from left to right over her head. Her cheery smile shows for the entire time as the screen counts the queue time.

"I GUESS I should spectate your match" Leeroy shouts while giving a thumbs up, he later turns on his plateau gear to the Vicinica menu and also presses spectate.

"Now we just wait."

* * *

3 Hours have passed.

"Are YOU in a game yet." Leeroy shouts.

"No, i think this is busted."

"I HATE these WAITS."

Finally, in a spark of rare anomaly ,Magikarp's Plateau Gear beeps.

"WHAT DOES IT SAY!" Shouts Leeroy upon hearing the beep, far louder than he normally screams.

Magikarp Facepalms.

"It says Wait Times are longer than expected." Magikarp says with the most dead inflection in his voice.

" I HATE THIS SHINX" Leeroy shouts.

* * *

Another three hours have passed.

"Any Update?" Leeroy says

"Nope"

"OH TO HECK"

Magikarp's Plateau Heart lets out another beep.

"WHAT DOES IT SAY?" Leeroy shouts.

"I don't care" Magikarp responds.

Suddenly Magikarp and Leeroy are whisked away by a white light, and the screen above them changes as well.

Next Fight,

UntamedMagikarp VS ShrewdLightning


	11. Reboot Announcement

I have decided to cancel this version of pokemon plateau and reboot the story. I hope you guys like it :).


End file.
